


First Impressions

by KarinaMay



Series: DE Artfest [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DE ArtFest, DEArtfest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: Gavin and his friends Tina and North get ready for their first day at law school. Everything seems to be going smoothly, until two unfamiliar students show up that leave both Gavin and North breathless. Twin brother and sister, Nines and Ada, show up to the lecture pretty late, but do end up meeting some interesting people.Written for the #DEArtfest College AU prompt.Multichapter version of this fic is called Behind Bars, and is up now!
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North, Tina Chen/Valerie, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825684
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born like three hours before midnight so it’s honestly just a short character introduction.

##  Gavin

“Gavin, hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Tina’s voice sounded through the door of Gavin’s dorm room. “North’s already gone without us!” 

Gavin grabbed his jacket from his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a month. He shrugged. It’d have to do. He opened the door, to immediately be grabbed by the wrist by his best friend, Tina Chen. He hardly had time to close the door behind him before she started dragging him down the hallway. 

“Tina we’re fucking early, calm down,” Gavin said, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

“Yeah, well, apparently Fowler is terrifying. I’m not taking any risks. And I’m not allowing you to be a dumbass on our first day here either,” Tina said. 

They arrived ten minutes before the lecture started, of course, and they found North waiting for them by the entrance. 

“There you are,” North said. “What took you so long? Don’t tell me it was you, Gavin, because you still look like shit.”

“Right back at you, North.” 

“You could’ve found a seat without us,” Tina pointed out. 

“Yeah, I could have,” North agreed. “But I hate most other people.”

“Mood,” Gavin said. He looked around. “There’s a couple free seats there at the front. Guess people really are scared of this Fowler.”

The three of them walked over and took the empty seats. Gavin looked around the room. It was nearly full of students now; everyone was bright and early on the first day of the semester, it seemed. 

Tina nudged his shoulder and whispered, “We made it, Gav.”

Gavin turned to smile at her. He was sort of proud to be there. Although he’d never say it out loud, he never thought he was going to be admitted into the program. Tina and he had been working on getting into the criminal law program ever since they’d met in their sophomore year of high school. It had been a very long time coming. Gavin had always been sure that Tina would make it, but he’d been less convinced of his own capabilities. 

It was almost time for the lecture to commence, but the apparently dreaded professor Fowler hadn’t showed up. Gavin glanced over at the door just in time to witness the arrival of two unfamiliar faces. 

They’d met most people in their program at the start of the year party on campus earlier that week, but Gavin was sure he didn’t remember the two people that stepped into the classroom now. 

First through the door was a girl with pale blond hair, high cheekbones and bizarrely bright blue eyes. Behind her was a very tall, slim guy, with dark hair, styled in a perfect side part, with the same striking eyes. They were clearly related. Gavin couldn’t help himself from staring at the guy, and he had to consciously keep his mouth from falling open.

“Oh my god,” North breathed.

“Holy shit,” Gavin whispered at the same time, eyes glued on the dark haired guy. Now that the two had walked into the room, Gavin could see him more clearly. He had an infuriatingly perfect, Ken-doll face, moved particularly gracefully, and wore a frankly ridiculous white leather jacket. Or rather, it  _ should  _ have been ridiculous, but for some reason this guy pulled it off easily. 

“Stop staring, you weird fucking disasters,” Tina whispered pointedly. 

  
  


##  Nines

“I hate when people stare at us,” Nines whispered to his twin as they stood still in the door to the lecture hall for just a second. All eyes in the room had turned to them as soon as they’d appeared. 

“Screw them,” Ada said back quietly. “Whatever they think they know about us, doesn’t matter.” 

“I know,” Nines sighed. 

“And if they don’t know anything,” Ada added, “then they might just think we’re fabulous. In which case they’re right.” 

Nines rolled his eyes at her. “Come on, there’s a spot left there at the front.” 

They walked over to the front row, where there were indeed two seats left at the end of the row. “Are these seats taken?” 

The guy at the end of the line looked up to face Nines, and Nines stomach backflipped. He was scruffy, and looked sleep deprived as hell, but there was still a sparkle in his dark eyes, and the mess of curly hair on his head made him look charming somehow, instead of just shabby. 

“Nah, go ahead,” he said. 

Nines stood nailed to the ground for a second, before Ada pushed him into the row of seats in front of her, forcing him to sit down next to the guy. Nines put his bag on the floor, pulled out his tablet and folded out the small table in front of him, busying himself for a second just to try and get a grip on the situation. So he was sitting next to a reasonably attractive guy, who cared? When he’d stashed out his things in front of him, he took a deep breath and turned back to his neighbor. 

“Hi, I’m Nines,” Nines said, holding out his hand. 

The guy squinted. “What the hell kind of a name is that?” 

The girl behind him poked her head around him. “Gavin, don’t be an asshole on the first day. Hi, Nines, my name is Tina. Next to me is North.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Nines said to Tina, trying to lower his hand again discreetly. “This is my sister, Ada.”

“Hey,” Ada said around Nines. 

“And I’m professor Fowler!” 

They all jumped when the sudden loud voice broke through their conversation, and they turned to see a tall, imposing looking man standing in front of the whiteboard.

“Now that we all know who we all are, I hope we can get started with today’s lecture!” he continued. “Welcome everyone, to Criminal Law 101. Please pull up today’s reading so we can get started.”

Nines grabbed his tablet and opened the file, as the class fell silent.

Gavin nudged his side softly. “Like Tina said,” he whispered. “I’m Gavin. Nice to meet you, too, Nines.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's pretty short and barely even a story, but I wanted to post it regardless. And maybe I'll revisit this someday because I have a lot more ideas to actually make this into a story oops. 
> 
> I'll be around somewhere this month for more prompts, probably, or other work. Hope to see you then!
> 
> -X


End file.
